Our Precious Son
by InuyashaEarsLuver
Summary: Kenji wakes up frightened in the middle of the night. Kaoru is there to comfort him and tell him the story of the "rurouni"


Author's Notes: This story was inspired by the "Samurai X: Reflection" movie. I suggest anyone who wants to find out what happens to Kaoru and Kenshin and the rest of the people, to watch it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Our Precious Son"  
  
It was a terrible stormy night. The wind howled. The thunder roared. The lightning gave off a crackling noise. A young boy no more than the age of four stood huddled underneath his blanket. His turquoise eyes began to emit tears as he called out to the one person he held deep within his heart, "Okasan!" Her eyes shot open from her restless sleep. Quickly she ran to his room, frightened the child might have been injured. She slid open the door quickly as she ran and knelt next to him.  
  
"Hai Kenji are you alright?" she asked placing a trembling hand on the young boy's face.  
  
"H-Hai the storm is frightening me okasan. I'm scared" the boy cried huddling against his mother. Kaoru sighed relief knowing that her only child was safe. She welcomed the boy into her arms as she began rocking him gently.  
  
"It's ok Kenji. Shhhhh. I'm here, I'm here don't worry" she whispered over the sound of the storm. Kenji's tears fell to her neck. She pulled the boy closer inhaling his wonderful scent. Kaoru pulled the boy away from her glancing into his turquoise eyes. She stroked his long red hair as she felt tears fill her eyes. The only reminder of her husband stood before her. His loving and precious gift right there in her touch.  
  
"Okasan?" Kenji asked through a sniffle.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How come sometimes when you look at me....your eyes fill with tears? Why is it because you don't like me?" he asked using his small finger to wipe away a tear from her eyes. Kaoru held him close. "I don't ever want to here that come from you again Kenji Himura do you here me? I love you more than you can imagine" she scolded gently. Kenji nodded into her shoulder.  
  
"Do you love me more than ojisan Yahiko loves obasan Tsubame?" Kenji asked. Kaoru smiled, "That is a different kind of love Kenji you know that" she teased. He laughed. Kaoru loved it when he laughed. It reminded her of Kenshin's laugh in a way.  
  
"But okasan why are you so sad all the time?" Kaoru inhaled a quivering breath. Kenji was so young and innocent. She couldn't possibly explain her misery and sadness to such a young child. She answered the best way she could, "Because I miss your father." Kenji hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Otosan? But why? You said he was just going away for a little while" Kenji insisted looking his mother straight in the eyes. Kaoru stiffly held back the tears that threatened to overcome her. Her son was so innocent.  
  
"I did tell you that didn't I? Well when fathers go away for a little while. Sometimes mothers miss them a lot" she explained. Kenji wrinkled his nose, "Maybe it's better that otosan stays away." Kaoru looked shock at her son's words.  
  
"Why do you say such words Kenji?"  
  
"Because when otosan leaves again, he just makes you sad all the time. And I don't like to see you sad okasan" Kenji explain placing his arms around her neck. Kaoru embraced the boy, silent tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Kenji, my sweet, sweet, boy. In ways I am glad that you love me, and that we share a special bond. But you must not be angry with your father. We must remember that we both love him and he loves us." Kenji nodded, rubbing at his eyes with his hands. He yawned. "Okasan tell me the story of the rurouni please" Kenji asked in a tired tone of voice. Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Yes lets see. One upon a time, their walked a rurouni. The rurouni stood confused. Confused of his terrible past and confused of who he really was. As the rurouni was walking through town one evening he happen to come across a young girl who accused him of being the "Hitokiri Battousai," Kenji interrupted, "That was a really bad man right okasan?" Kaoru sighed, "He wasn't bad Kenji. He was confused and cold. After meeting this young girl, their life was forever different. They came across new enemies that wanted nothing more than to draw out the wickedness in the rurouni,"  
  
"Yea and one of the bad guys looked like a mummy right?"  
  
"Yes. After that experience the girl found out about the rurouni's dark and terrible past. She felt an extreme sadness for the rurouni, for she had grown to love him. Soon afterward another confused man kidnapped her and took her away from the rurouni. He held her prisoner and waited for the rurouni to rescue her. The rurouni indeed came and saved her, also freeing the man from his extreme sadness. You see Kenji the rurouni would always free any other of their sadness and despair, yet he never could free himself from his sadness. Soon afterward the rurouni and girl were happily married, yet the girl could still sense something troubled her husband, the rurouni. And than the two were blessed with the most precious gift that one could receive......." Kaoru paused hearing the soft breathing of her son who lay sleeping in her arms. She placed him back down on his mat and kissed his forehead. She arose standing in the doorway as she whispered her last part of the story, "We were blessed. With a precious child on whom we love more than he could understand............."  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the shortness but I wanted this to be a short fic anyway, reviews are welcomed! 


End file.
